Screwed
by ShqipeNela
Summary: I'm Screwed. I'm in love with my best friend. Best friend loves another girl. Love can kiss my ass.


Screwed

Ass Hole.

The way he acts makes me want to punch him in the face.

His little remarks have a way with making my blood boil.

His sexy body makes me want to lick him all over.

But I can't, won't, and never will be able to be with him.

I'm his best friend.

His partner in crime.

He's Batman and I'm Robin.

"Oh Bella..."

"Yes Assward?"

"You listening?"

"Trying not to."

Edward? He's always serious. Me? I like to have fun. Problem? We're always fighting. Solution? A beautiful love/hate relationship.

Right now, Edwards trying to tell me about this girl he met.

Right now, I feel like he stabbed me in the neck with a pen.

Hearing Edward talk about girls makes me want to grab him, shake him, and scream at him that I've been in love with him from the moment I shook his hand. That he's the sexiest man I have ever seen. That his voice turns my body on. That his touch makes me want to throw him on the bed and have my way with him.

But I can't.

Why?

I'm afraid.

I'm a coward.

I'm scared I'll ruin our friendship. We met when we were in college. We had a class together in college. We were paired up on a project, but he acted like I had a fucking disease or something. So I demanded to know what his problem was. He thought I was a useless bitch who would make him do all the work.

I proved him wrong.

From that day on we we're inseprable. Always getting on each others nerves or fighting. Edward became a succesfull doctor, and I became a journalist for the _New York Times_.

We moved into a beautiful condo together.

We did everything together.

But now Edward apparently found some beautiful girl that he wants to introduce to me.

Fuck my life.

Ignoring my last comment, Edward gets up from the coach we were currently sitting on, and moves closer to me. He takes my hands into his and stares deep into my eyes.

"Bella..."

Being trapped in his green eyes did nothing to help my situation.

"She's amazing and I really would like it if you met her."

"What's her name?" Might as well learn the bitches name now.

"Tanya."

The fuck?

Tanya?

"Sounds like a Russian prostitute..."

Trying to hide his amusement, Edward shook his head and sat back down on the coach. I turned toward him and sat between his legs, his arms immeditaley wrapping around me.

"The name Bella sounds like an Italian Mobsters wife."

Bitch.

Two can play that game.

"And the name Edward sounds like a -"

Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

He hates when I make fun of his name.

I find it fucking hilarious.

"Shut the fuck up Swan." I only smirked in return.

"So about Tanya, I invited her to dinner tomorrow night," He ran his fingers through his sex hair. " I want you to be nice Bella. I actually like her."

He actually likes her.

Joy to the damn world.

Of course I'll be nice. I wouldn't want to hurt Edward. If he wants me to be nice to his new Russian prostitute while I'm hurting than so be it.

Whatever makes him happy.

"I'll do my best Edward."

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

I want to fucking scare Tanya away. I should go to a store and buy a halloween mask. While she's eating I could take some scissors and -

My thoughts were inturrupted by Edward getting up and saying that he needs some sleep. After telling him goodnight, I also went to my room.

Instead of sleeping, I just thought about how much of a disaster tomorrow will be.

* * *

I need Alice.

Maybe some vodka...

No. No. Just Alice.

Here I am.

Making dinner for tonight.

Edwards getting ready in his room.

I look fuck hot.

Black skinny jeans.

Tight Blue Corset.

Black ankle boots.

Hair - curled.

Makeup - done

Alice would be proud. I didn't even need her help.

I deserve a round of applause.

I don't need Alice because of my lack of fashion expertise.

I need her because she's the only one who knows of my crappy love sick obsession with her brother.

Yessir.

Their related.

Joy to the world again.

Alice is amazing. She's my girl best friend. Someone I can talk to when Edwards not here. Or when I dont want to tell Edward anything. She's hyper. All the damn time.

Not possible?

Oh Oh Oh... It is.

I need her to come over.

To save me.

But I'm on my own tonight.

Solo.

Me against Russian prostitue.

Edward comes out to the kitchen.

Damn.

Armani jeans.

Black fitted shirt.

Dress Shoes.

Hair in his usual dismay.

Goddamn

Should be illegal to look like Edward.

"Ready?" I ask.

That question was meant more for me than him.

"Born ready." was his lovely response.

He stares at me. I stare at him.

He looks me up and down. I look him down and up.

He steps closer.

The doorbell rings.

He steps back.

Shit.

He goes to get the door.

I'm trying to breathe normally.

I hear laughter.

Fucking girly laughter.

I hear heels coming closer.

I see blonde-strawberry hair.

I see a tall body.

I see a pretty black short dress.

I see someone who looks like they should be a super model.

* * *

I feel my heart breaking.

She looks perfect for Edward.

Edward looks perfect for her.

My self - esteem just dropped dramatically.

Fanfuckingtastic.

She looks at me like she's trying to figure out if I'm worth any competition.

Obviously not.

Stretching her hand towards me, in her perfect soft voice, she says, "Hello. My name is Tanya. It's really nice meeting Edward's best friend."

What should I say?

Hello. I don't give two shits. You ruind my life you fucking Russian prostitute.

Nope.

I say - " I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you to Tanya."

Throught out this whole thing, Edward looks pleased.

Of what?

No idea.

"Dinnners almost ready, so why don't you two go and sit down?" I head back to the kitchen to get finish the food.

I hear them talking.

Laughing.

I should poison Tanya's food?

Can't.

Not nice hospitality.

I bring the food out to the dining table.

I sit down.

I start eating.

Tanya asks me questions about myself. I ask her questions in return.

But I finally ask the one question that only wanted to know.

"Where did you two meet?"

There.

Nice.

Simple.

Easy.

Tanya looked at Edward first and smiled. "I just moved here from Alaska. I'm the new nurse at the hospital and Edward was nice enough to show me around."

Edward laughed. "Tanya looked like a hopeless mess trying to figure out where everything was, so I wanted to help her out a bit."

Aw Edward.

Aren't you a gentleman?

Way to fucking go you idiot.

Should of let the bitch figure it out herself.

* * *

Tanya Left.

I cleaned.

Edward helped.

Silence.

Awkward.

"You didn't say much Bella."

I shrugged.

"You barely talked at all actually."

I shrugged.

"Which is strange since you usually can't ever shut the fuck up."

I shru-

Wait?

Bitch.

I flipped him off.

He laughed.

I want to tell him.

How I feel.

How I always felt.

It's on the tip of my tongue.

"Tanya's amazing."

And now I swallowed it back down.

"Yeah," I finshed the dishes and turned toward him. "She seems nice."

What kills me the most?

I'm actually telling the truth.

Tanya was nice.

Still a Russian prostitute to me... but nice.

We decide to watch a movie. Edward falls asleep. I fall asleep too.

In his arms.

Where I belong.

* * *

For months now Edward and Tanya are always together.

It use to be Edward and Bella.

It became Edward and Tanya.

Edward told me he loves Tanya.

I told him I was happy for him.

I cried that day. All Day.

Alice was there to help me. To be my shoulder I could cry on.

I was sick of the way I felt when I saw Edward and Tanya together.

I was sick of the way I felt when I saw them kiss.

I was fucking sick when I hear noises from his room.

I was just...sick.

I plan to tell him.

Soon.

I need Tanya gone in order for me to become sane again.

I need Edward back.

My crazy, sexy, serious, sweet, and caring best friend.

I need to tell him the truth.

I never got to see him anymore.

I became emotionally drained.

It's like he's my medicine for me to live.

How cliche?

The girl falls in love with her best friend?

The best friend falls in love with another girl?

I will tell Edward how I feel.

Even if it meant loosing our friendship.

He needs to know.

* * *

Edward comes home from spending the day with Tanya.

I'm sitting on the coach.

Waiting,

Can I be anymore creepy?

Edward smiles at me and asks me how my day was.

This is it.

I got this.

Be strong Bella.

Don't back down.

I take a deep breath.

"I love you."

I exhale.

"I love you too Bella," Edward looks at me, his eyebrow raised, " Are you alright?"

I stand up.

He doesn't get it.

I walk up to him.

I wrap my fingers around his neck.

I bring his head down.

I crush my lips to his.

He's frozen.

I'm in Heaven.

My God.

Ecstasy.

I realize something.

He's still frozen.

He doesn't respond back.

I'm an idiot.

He doesn't feel the same way.

I depart our lips.

I take a step back.

I look into his eyes.

Confusion stares back at me.

I can't take it.

I run out the door to my car.

I drive away.

Where?

No clue.

How long I was gone?

No clue.

Edward didn't kiss me back. He doesn't want me. I fucked up our friendship.

But I knew it was a possibility. I knew this could happen. I needed to tell him.

It still hurts though.

I drive around for a while.

But sooner or later I had to go back home.

* * *

I walk through the door.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Edwards here. Staring at me like he wants to strangle me.

I simply say, "Out."

He rubs his face. He pulls on his hair.

I wait.

"You kissed me."

"I know."

"Then you left."

"I know."

He looks at down at the ground.

"I was worried."

"Sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

His head snaps up to my face.

Angrier then before.

"Sorry? Your fucking sorry? That's it?"

I start walking towards by room. I didn't really want to deal with anything today.

He follows me.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you tonight."

Now I'm physically drained.

"To damn bad Bella."

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me into him.

"Bella I - "

I didn't let him finish.

I couldn't be rejected again.

"Edward I don't know what came over me. I felt betrayed because you were always with Tanya. I promise it won't happen again, and you don't - "

I couldn't finish.

This time he crushed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around him.

He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing.

I wrapped my legs around him.

He pushed me into the wall.

I almost fainted.

Edward kissed me.

Fuck he feels good.

He pulls back.

"I love you so much Bella."

"...How?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Bella the moment I met you, I wanted you."

"Yeah?" Was my smart ass reply.

He kissed me again, "Yeah."

"What about Russian Prostitute?"

"She never compared to you. I just thought you didn't want me, so Tanya was more of a distraction."

Damn right.

You hear that people?

He said, and I quote - "She never compared to you"

Take that supermodel and stick it up your ass.

"You really love me?" I needed to know for sure.

"Always have and always will."

Finally.

"You know Edward, I had this plan to make you fall in love with me."

Amused, Edward asked, " And what did this so called plan involve?"

"Making you jealous, making you realize your eternal love for me, and begging me to pick you instead of whoever my boy toy was going to be."

"Do you think it would have worked Bells?"

"Maybe. If that didn't work, than I would have tied you up and locked you in a basement somewhere until you told me you loved me."

"God I love you Bella."

Edward kissed me.

Again.

Again.

Again. Again. Again. Again.

And...

Again.

He carried me to his bedroom.

I moaned.

He groaned.

"Edward I just wanted to say - "

"Shut up Bella." He murmured against my lips.

Gladly.

* * *

The End.

Review if you like.

More stories to come.

I'm only getting started.

Nela.


End file.
